My Little Cherry Blossom
by Sakaku
Summary: Kakashi x Sakura Fluff and Smut, with a hint of Dramaaa at one point, It's going to be quite long. Enjoyyy :D
1. Chapter 1

Hatake Kakashi walked slowly down the road reading Icha- Icha, well not reading, he doesn't actually read it. He uses it as a, sort of cover. He really just observes everyone. By now he knows everything about everyone in the village for the most part. For example, Miss Chaynacha. Every day Kakashi walks down the same street at about 1 pm. Well Miss Chaynacha is always pacing in front of the store that carries..well Icha- Icha among many other books like it. She's not there for the reading, no. She has to hots for the clerk and doesn't know how to tell him. As I said, Kakashi knew everything about everyone.

Walking down the dirt road he realized he was late, unsurprisingly, for something. Sighing he turned and headed torward the clinic. As he walked in the nurse behind the desk looked up from her papers and said "Ah, yes. Hatake, your late..as usual. Well follow me." She got up from her seat and lead him into a room and she told him to sit and wait for the nurse who will be in in a minute. A few seconds later none other than Sakura Haruno herself walked in. "Ugh. Kakashi how many times do I have to tell you to SHOW UP ON TIME!?" She said exasperated. "Sorry, Sakura, I forgot how busy you are." He said playfully. "Oh fuck off, and I told you this morning before I left that you need to be here. I have to preform surgery on Iruka today." When Kakashi raised his eyebrow she sighed. "Remember? He tore all the ligaments in his left leg and we can't fix it without going in because something's in the way of it's healing. I swear Hatake you never listen to me when I talk do you!" She said as she opened his mouth to check his throat. As soon as he closed his mouth again he leaned in and kissed her gently. "One day that's gunna stop working on me!" Sakura said before swishing him off to leave.

"See you later." He said waving his hand behind his head smirking. "After the surgery, try to rest up. Your going to need it for tonight." He turned his head just in time to see her smile, bite her lip and turn and walk out the door.

*Later*

"Kakashi! I'm home!" Sakura yelled walking in his apartment. She'd gotten quite used to it in the two and a half years they'd been together. Looking back she remembered how scared she was to tell everyone about them, but by the time she said something everyone already knew. Smirking she walked into their bedroom. She heard the shower running and laid down on the bed. "I'm ready, so ready." She thought to herself, this defiantly would NOT be their first time sleeping together. But he'd been away on a mission for 2 monthes and she'd missed him. They'd slept together more times than she could count, but every time always felt like the first, but not in a painful way, but in the best way possible. Remembering their real first time though, Ouch. He took it slow and was careful, because well, he loved, and still loves, her. She was a virgin at the time, saving herself for the love of her life. Then she found him in the least expected place, her team leader, her teacher, her mentor. The whole city of Konoha knows and surprisingly enough, they don't care. Of course with the exception of the woman who have raging crushes on Kakashi. AKA all of them. What can I say? He's hot. Back to the point he's HUGE too. It really is a "handful" give quite some.

The shower turned off and I pushed my head on the bed board. He walked out of the shower with nothing but sweatpants on, that's how he usually slept but, still his ABS. UNF. He jumped right on the bed and crawled between my legs making me giggle. He pulled me onto his chest and flipped up over so I was sitting on him. "I missed you today, my cherry blossom." He said with an extremely sexy smirk. He's the ONLY one who can call me that, when he says it, it turns me on, when anyone else says it. Let's just say none else says it.

I growled playfully and ground my hips against him feeling him start to harden almost instantly. "Someone's a little excited tonight, huh?" he said smiling devilshly. "Oh don't act like you don't love it." I said putting my head next to his and whispering in his ear. He flipped us over again and started pulling off my uniform. First he removed my shirt and groped my breasts, getting my nipples to a point before he moved to my pants.

I started removing his sweatpants while he took off my loose fitting clinic pants. As soon as they were off he launched right in. He shoved the full of his length into me. "O-oh Ka- Kakashi." I moaned while grabbing his hair. He moved faster and faster picking up speed. His hands ran through my pink hair. "Faster, please, oh-" I yelled and gripped my hips harder and moved faster and faster with each thrust. I gasped then screamed his name as I fell over the edge. He wasn't done yet and I wasn't prepared to stop til he was. I flipped us over and started riding him, trying to keep up the speed. He ended up flipping us back over then finishing inside me. He collapsed into my chest breathing heavily. I played with his hair.

"I love you Kakashi." I whispered in his ear. "I love you too Sakura." He said before I fell asleep.

*Kakashi's POV*

After Sakura fell asleep I lay awake awhile longer. I hugged her to my chest. Sakura is mine. I love her with all my heart and no one could change that. I still feel like she deserves more. Someone without all my baggage. I'd never let anyone hurt her and that's obvious. Hell, I'd never let anyone touch her period. I remember 4 or so monthes back when Tsunade tried sending Sakura on a seduction mission and Sakura was thinking about taking it, because it's her duty as a shinob, but you could only imagine how I reacted. From what I know...correction..From whats true I know Sakura's never been with anyone but me, and I intend to keep it that way.

Of course my case is different. I've been with more than my fair share of women. None like Sakura though. Most of them were one night stands, sometimes in a drunk haze other times out of bordem or just needing a little time to let go. Again, with Sakura it's not like that at all. We don't "have sex" we "make love" cause that's exactly how it happens.

I looked down at my little cherry blossom and smiled. Her pink hair flowered around her face and her cheeks were still red and flushed from our little physical interaction. I frowned a little, remembering when Saskue first left. I remember how torn down and broken she was. That was when she was still my student and not my lover. I was the one who comforted her (and no not in that way). I was there for her because it actually hurt to see her cry. Back then I couldn't figure out why, but now I know. It was because, even back then, I loved her.

I'm not sure she felt the same way, she may have been to caught up with Saskue to even consider it. I mean only a perverted old man such as myself would consider it. But hey, she's her own little pervert now. After a few more minutes of staring at her and thinking. I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

*Sakura's POV*

I woke up early and felt the warmth of Kakashi's arms around me. I was wearing the grey sweatpants I have that matched his and my favorite tanktop for bed. Apparently he dressed me. I reached over and sadly realized he had dressed himself too. Yawning I got up. Today was my day off from the clinic but who knew if I would have any missions last minute. I made breakfast for myself and Kakashi, a beef omlette. I took a shower and got dressed then left a note next to his breakfast saying I was going out for a bit then grabbed my bag and walked out the door.

I walked through the street of Konoha and walked into the food market to pick up some necessity's when someone startled me by tapping me on the shoulder. I turned around quickly to see it was just Ino. I put my hand on my chest "Holy shit Ino! Are you trying to scare the shit out of me?" I asked her. "Ok, I have something to tell you, pay and meet me outside." She squealed. "Ok?" I said laughing.

I paid and met Ino outside were she led me to the old training grounds. "Ok, ok sooo Guess what?!" Ino said excited. "What?" I asked giggling a little.

"I'm dating Shikamaru, Actually I've been dating him for like 3 monthes but we didn't want to say anything til now!" She squealed and fell onto the grass and stared at the sky. "Wow! Really? That's great!" I was saying then she cut me off. "That's not all! We..." She giggled. "We had sex!" She said excitedly. "Ugh, It was great, he may seem lazy but he's not always that way!" Ino kept giggling uncontrollably. "Soo, what's Kakashi like in bed?" She looked at me questioningly. My cheeks flush bright red. "I...I don't know what your-" She cut me off again. "Sakura, don't give me that Shikamaru's apartment is right next to yours. The bedroom's next to his kitchen. I hear you two gettin it off sometimes..Like last night." She said wiggling her eyebrows.

I buried my face in my hands embarrassed. Well, mine as well tell her. "You have no idea. It's fantastic, I'm not the girl of much experience but I can't imagine it getting much better." Ino giggled her blonde ponytail swinging back and forth around her pale face. "Oh good! We gotta talk more! Can you come over my place?" Ino asked excitedly, her face brightening. "I-...sure." I answered her. I wouldn't be able to stay long, I have to travel through a good strip of woods to get home and I hate traveling through there at night.

Regardless what I said, I stayed til about 1:30 am. I hadn't seen Kakashi all day because I left before he woke up and never came home. "Ok Ino, I got to go, Kakashi's probably waiting for me." I said picking up my bag and opening the door to leave. "Ok, try not to be too loud tonight, Shikamaru has a mission tomorrow!" She yelled making me blush as I walked out into the cold air.

I walked to the stretch of woods, everyone's probably asleep by now, ninja sleep early for missions and towns people have other jobs to get to. I walked through the woods listening to the crunch of leaves under my shoes when I felt a wind fly past me and I sensed a chakra signature. A familiat chakra signature. I looked left and right and then I froze. They were behind me. I turned. "Hello Sakura." said none other than Saskue Uchiha.


	3. Chapter 3

I looked at Saskue exaspherated. "Happy to see me?" He said walking towards me. I back up into a tree and he pressed his hands over my head. He looked at me, his Sharingan glinting. "Kakashi- Sensei, huh?" He said smiling. "What?" I asked in shock. "Come on Sakura, I smell him all over you. I'm not an idiot." He said with a smile still on his face. Saskue's been gone for over 2 years, around the time Kakashi and I got together.

"It's ok Sakura, I know your only using him as a decoy of me while I was gone. But It's ok...I'm here now." He said then leaned in and started kissing me roughly. I tried pushing him away but he stayed hard to my chest. I kept pushing and flailing my arms, but it was useless, he was to strong. It was in human. I struggled against him as he pulled me into his arms. I kept pushing but it was no help at all. So I started screaming, but he put his hand over my mouth. "Shhhh, the more you scream the worse it'll be." he said running his hand up my thigh, I screamed Kakashi's name into his hand, hoping he'll hear, though impossible. Saskue reached down my dress and I started kicking.

*Kakashi's POV*

I was lying in bed all day, bored out of my mind waiting for Sakura to come home. It was her only day off and I just got back from a lengthy mission. I was OK for a big chunk of the day but now I'm getting worried. Sakura doesn't stay out til 1 am on usual nights. So I check around town, at the stores, the bars, everywhere. Then I decided to check her friend's houses just to see if she was OK. I'm walking to Ino's when I hear screaming, not just any screaming, muffled screaming, and not only that but I smell Sakura's sent. I take off running into the woods, I see trunks of tree's flashing past me before I get close enough to see what's happening.

*Sakura's POV*

Screaming, screaming, screaming. My throats raw Saskue's already removed my dress and bra and hes trying to undo my wraps and I kick and scream when I hear a familiar growl that fills me with hope and happiness. I look over and see Kakashi rip Saskue off of me and pin him to a tree. I can see Saskue trying to hit back, normally he might be able to get a real fight throw, especially now that he's stronger but not against Kakashi like this. I've never seen him so..angry. I fall to the ground and curl up in a ball to try to cover myself. I look up and see Kakashi literally beating the shit out of Saskue like I've never seen him hit someone before. I reach over and with shaking hands try to redress myself, I can't get my bra back on so I just leave that off and pull my dress over my head. I'm rocking back and forth spilling tears everywhere, the shock wore off and now I'm just mutilated.

Kakashi knocks Saskue out cold and comes over to me and wraps his arms around me. "Sakura, oh my...Sakura are you OK?" He sounds as if he's about to cry too. "Yeah I'-" Then I break down in sobs and hysteria and he hugs me tighter. "I should kill him." He growls. "No! Make him spend his life in an insane asylum or whatever." I said through tears. "Alright, OK, shhh It's OK Sakura, I'm here now." Little did he know that was a trigger of what just happened and I just started crying more. Kakashi went back and told Ino what happened and she brought Saskue to Tsunade, there was going to be all kinds of talk tomorrow, Tsunade told me to stay home for a week or two and that until further notice Kakashi was relieved of duties to make sure I was OK.

Ino walked back with us and is going to spend the night with Shikamaru. Once inside Kakashi held me in his arms and carried me to the bed and I curled up on his chest and cried. I felt like he wasn't going to have sex with me tonight, which is probably what I needed most right now to take my mind off what happened. I started giggling as I heard Ino's moans of pleasure from the apartment next door, I guess they couldn't make it to the bed to they settled for the couch.

Kakashi looked at me then started laughing when he heard it too. I looked up and him and pulled down his mask and placed my lips on his, then I heated the kiss til I could feel his hard- on. I gave him an evil smile and went under the covers I wrapped my hands around his shaft and put my mouth on the head. I bobbed up and down and heard his grunts of pleasure as his fingers intertwined my hair. I kept going, faster and faster. Then he pulled me off of him and he undid my wraps quickly and swiftly entered me, making me moan in pleasure. He moved faster and faster, "Ka- Kakashiii!" I moaned loudly as I hit my climax. He buried his face in my shoulder as release only seconds later. Well, Nice guys finish last.

I heard a banging on the wall and Ino moaning and screaming. I guess They were just a little kinkier than us. We just had sex to be close to each other, and of course the pleasure was a huge plus. I banged on the wall with my hand. "SHIKAMARU DON'T YOU HAVE A MISSION TOMORROW?" I yelled through the wall laughing hysterically. I heard him murmer "fuck" under his breath. It was already 5 am. I personally thought it would be later, Kakashi and I could usually go for hours. Shikamaru was better off not sleeping, he had to leave in an hour anyway, that's when most missions start.

I moved slightly and felt Kakashi was ready for round two, I raised an eyebrow at him and he smirked at me. I sat on top of him and let our five course sex continue.


	4. Chapter 4

(Note: Most of this story is from Sakura's point of View, I'll make sure to mention when it's Kakashi's. I'll try to be more descriptive and make it nice in longggg, even though after I typed half of it then my computer overheated before I saved so I had to start over :P.)

It's been a week since I've been off duty and since where short on Jonin Kakashi has to go on a mission tomorrow, and honestly. It sucks. I love him and this is supposed to be a long time mission, he just got back and is going to be gone for another 3 months. We usually don't get to spend a lot of time together...you know...outside the bedroom. I mean it's not like that's ALL we do. We know everything about each other and still talk and hang and go on dates, but we never can spend whole days together. So I'll admit, it felt good. I wish it could of lasted longer, it's going to be worse than usual. I'm not going to be working for quite awhile now. So I'm going to be all alone. Of course I would go see Ino but she and Shikamaru have been so far up each others ass I don't know if she can even find time for me anymore.

Currently Kakashi and I are walking down the dusty road with his arm slung around my shoulder on our way to rent a movie to watch and cuddle tonight, something we never get to do. I stared down at my new red flats while thinking, I frowned a little, thinking about it. The mission was supposed to be a S- Rank mission. I know he'll be fine, he always is, but still. He'll never know the anxiety of not knowing what's happening, or the fear of seeing the wounded and having to pray he's not one of them. Don't get me wrong, I care about everyone in the Leaf Village but...I can't help but care about him more. "Sakura?" Kakashi's voice snapped me out of my thoughts, I hadn't noticed we stopped walking til he said my name. "Oh- Ye-yeah?" I asked confused. "Are you ok?" The one eyebrow I could see was furrowed in worry. "Yeah, I'm fine..just thinking."

"Oh, well, no thinking tonight, it's our last night together for 3 months." I knew he'd have to get up early, but he doesn't sleep much anyway due to the fact he's a raging insomniac.

After about an hour of choosing a movie and walking back to the apartment we settled on the couch and started watching the movie. It was an older romance movie about a love triangle between a guy and two sisters, opposed to the usual which is a girl and two guys. I looked up at Kakashi and he looked back at me, right then I knew there was no way I was going to see the end of that movie. He pulled his mask off and captured my lips. My response was instantaneous. I straddled him and pushed my hair out of my face. If this was my last night to do whatever I wanted with him for the next 3 months, I'd be damned if I'm not having a good time. I grabbed his face as he flipped us over.

He grabbed at the hem of my shirt and pulled it over my head. I reached under his and rubbed my hands over his perfect abs. My legs wrapped around his he got up and with ninja speed brought us into his room and laid me on the bed. He backed up from me to pull my pants off swiftly, taking my underwear with them. Then he dropped his belt and climbed back on me. Whenever he's around I have no issue getting hot and bothered, sometimes it happens at the most inappropriate times too. Like one of the last time we went on a mission together, We were in close proximity in a tree and...well you can guess. We never got caught surprisingly enough. Kakashi's lips made a hot trail up my neck before returning to my lips. I moan into his mouth as he entered me. He can be quite the animal sometimes. We kept at it for a little while longer before we both finished. Thanks to my ability to use chakra I have the best "birth control on the market".

"Sakura." He said lying next to me, exhausted. "Yes, Kakashi?" I looked over at him, staring into his eyes. "Well, I wanted it to be a little more...romantic, but I wanted to ask before I left again." He said getting up and reaching into the pocket of his discarded jeans. He walked over to my side of the bed and I sat up. He held out a small box and opened it. "Sakura Haruno, Will you marry me?" My heart started beating my tears of happiness started falling from my eyes. I put my hand on my chest smiling and crying, I probably looked like a physco but he just kept looking at me smiling like an idiot as well. "Of course I'll marry you! Oh baby!" I cried even more as he put the ring on my finger. Then he climbed on me and went went at it for another round until I we both fell asleep.

*The Next Morning*

I woke up to an empty bed. Expected since he had a mission early today, but still, it sucked. Memories from last night flooded back to me and I looked at the huge princess cut diamond engagement ring with beautiful sterling sliver edges encrusted with pearls. It must have cost a fortune, but it didn't matter how much it cost, just the fact he wanted to be with me, no one else, me, Sakura Haru- no...Hatake for the rest of his life. Tears brimmed her eyes and she lied back down, running her hand over the side of the bed he slept on. She'd have to tell Ino, she remember and shot up in her bed. Ino will be PISSED if she doesn't find out right away. I got up and ran out the door and banged on Shikamaru's door with my fist. Ino answered, wearing a too-big shirt and he hair all mussed up. "Sakura? What is it?" she mumbled sleepily. I held up my hand excitedly and Ino's eyes widened and she was wide awake. We looked at each other and shrieked jumping up and down like schoolgirls. In result we woke up Shikamaru who walked out in nothing but his boxers mumbling something about just getting home. "Shikamaru! Guess what! Sakura's engaged!" Ino shrieked excitedly. "No kiddin'?" He said questioningly. "So, Kakashi finally popped the question... bout time he got married." He said enthusiastically. "Congrats Sakura." He said then turned back the room. "Oh, don't mind him! He's not a morning person, but oh my god! I can't believe it I'm so happy for you! I can't believe he asked you right before his seduction mission too! That's bold but perfect too! It shows nothing will change. So romantic." Ino cooed. "Wait. WHAT are you talking about? Seduction mission? What? No, he's not. What?" I stuttered exasperated. "Oh, you mean you didn't know? His missions to seduce the kings daughter to get information, I don't know where or what king but apparently it's important and they need his good looks for it." She said with a worried look. "You mean, he didn't tell you?" She said worried.

"No.. He didn't." I murmured. "Well I'm tired, I'm gunna go back to bed." I said and turned walking back to the apartment twisting my ring around my finger. "Oh-Ok! See yah later Sakura!" Ino said before disappearing back into Shikamaru's apartment. I waited until I was safely in the door til I slid down the door frame, put my face in my hand and started crying.


	5. Chapter 5

(Author Note: Hey guys, I have the next few chapters done already, but I'm still trying to figure out a good schedule for uploading, so if you have any input on that, you can message me! Also, I'm not sure I want the story to go this way so later I might make an alternate ending. But this is all I have and I already have 3 more chapters riding here. So, here you go! Tell me if you like it or not! :*)

"Shot though the heart, and you're to blame you give lovee a bad name..." Music was blaring through the small radio in the apartment as I sit on the floor with a huge bottle of alcohol that night. I know it's a shinobi's duty to take missions and a lot of them are in relationships, but Tsunade couldn't have compromised with someone else? Worse, he didn't tell me. I had to hear from my best friend instead of from my own boyfriend/ fiance. They avoid sending out engaged/married shinobi for seduction missions but he did it so last minute, almost like he wanted to go on the mission. I'll have to get more information from Tsunade about this girl.

I took another swig from the bottle, it was almost empty. I'm not usually a heavy drinker or a drinker at all for that matter, but the was I good time for it. I told Ino just this morning and already half the village knew I stared at my ring on the bedside table. I took it off for this occasion. I was getting wasted. I'd be damned if I was going to sit here and wallow while he fucks some random princess. I got up and stumbled out the door and to the elevator. I basically rolled to the nearest bar and got more alcohol. Before I knew it I was laughed on the loaded dance floor, dancing with a different guy every song. I might have even made out with a few, but I can't be sure because after that I blacked out.

I woke up with Ino's worried face hovering over me. "Sakura? Are you OK?" I mumbled and stood up. "Yeah, I-i'm fine." I mumbled with a head splitting head ache. "Hold on- just lemme.." I used my chakra infused hands and healed myself. "Are you better?" She asked. "Yeah I'm fine." I said. "Good." She said before slapping me straight across the face, hard. "What the fuck, Ino?!" I yelled at her, I knew I had a red hand print on my face, I could even taste blood. "Thank god I found you when I did! You had your tongue half way some strange shinobi from the Village Hidden in the Sands throat! What's wrong with you? And were the fuck is your engagement ring? What's gotten into you Sakura?" She reprimanded me. "Nothing, I'm fine, not let me live my life, OK Ino pig?" I cursed at her. "You listen to me FOREHEAD we both know damn well you've never slept with anyone but Kakashi and I wasn't going to let you start on some stranger in a drunk haze. I don't know what you think your doing, he loves you and here you are cheating on him like a bitch!" I jumped back a bit, Ino and I fight, but never anything like this. Kakashi's face flashed through my mind and I instantly felt guilty.

"I'm sorry Ino, I really am. please whatever you do, Don't tell him about what happened! PLEASE, I'm begging you!" I asked her even though I know it would get out somehow, Ino has a knack for telling secrets to everyone, intentional or not. "Whatever." was all she said as I sped off to Tsunade's office. Even though I know he loves me, I can't be at ease til I know what she looks like.

I stormed into her office. "Oh- Sakura, I act-" I cut her off. "Tsunade I won't be able to sleep at night til I know what this girl looks like." I said out of breath, I didn't need to go on, she knew exactly what I was talking about. She pulled out a manila folder. "OK Sakura, don't be upset.." She said as she opened the folder. Tears welled in my eyes at the face I saw on the page. She was gorgeous, of course. She had light blue- green hair and purple eyes, she was skinny with an hourglass figure and a nice tan. Not to mention tons of sex appeal, she has huge breasts and only god know what else. I turned around to hide my face that was now streaked with tears. "Thank you, Tsunade."Was all I said as I sped out of her office and down the street. I could hear Tsunade screaming for me to come back but I didn't turn. I just ran.


	6. Chapter 6

(Author Note: If anyone has any ideas for me, or anything they'd like to see happen, feel free to message me! I'd love to hear some input. :))

By the time I got home the rain was pounding the ground, but I didn't care, I just wanted to get home.

I ran in the door, my hair and face soaked. I ripped off my clothes and stood in the full length mirror. I'm the opposite of her. She's gorgeous and I'm not. It makes sense why he'd want her. She was tan and had big purple eyes and a full bust while I'm a sad excuse for a B. She has this perfect hourglass figure while the only thing I resemble is the number one. I slid down the wall. I should have saw it coming. I don't cut it, even if I do he still wants someone else at the same time. I know what you're thinking, It's a shinobi's job, get over it, clingy bitch. But it's not like that, he could have rejected it. Or at least have TOLD me. All he had to do was tell me. That's it. Just tell me but he couldn't do it. Water ran all down my face, tears and rain. I walked over to the shower and got in, letting the hot water run over me.

It wasn't even three days ago, I was pinned against this wall in ecstasy. I ran my hand over the tiles thinking about it. More tears ran down my face. I washed my hair and body and put on Kakashi's sweatpants, a habit I had, every time he was gone and I felt lonely I'd put them on. No matter how mad I was, they comforted me. HE comforted me. Just his smell.. It made me feel better. After a minutes thought I put on his shirt too, I need it tonight. I'm being a baby. It's his job as a shinobi. If anyone's at fault it's me. I shouldn't have done what I did, I shouldn't have went to the bar and fucked with some guy.

I looked at the bedside table and saw my ring. I quickly grabbed it and put it on. Through thick and thin he never left me like some would, he was the one. The only one. I curled up in a ball and went to sleep.

I was woken by a certain Pakkun rubbing his dog in my hair. He said he had a note for me from Kakashi. Kakashi always writes me won long missions, usually not this early but It's good because I need it. I nodded and took it from him then rubbed behind his ear and kissed him on the forehead. "Next time you see him tell him I said thanks." Then I flashed him a smile and he left. I carefully unfolded the white paper. By the hand writing I could tell he wrote fast. It said:

* * *

To: Sakura Hatake

Hey Sakura, I just wanted to check in with you. Let you know the missions going really well. Everything's going as planned ect.

I have the easiest part of the mission, surprisingly enough. I'm working with this girl Aiko, I think you'd really like her, she's nice.

I have to write fast because she can't know I'm a shinobi, obviously. Alright Sakura,

Love and Miss You, Kakashi. xoxoxo ;D

* * *

I snort "xoxoxo winky face"...he's a crack up. And Aiko..her name would mean love and affection, what does he call her? My little lover? I twinged. I don't want to think about that. I rip off the top part of the note, I keep the bottom "Love and Miss You, Kakashi." I put it on the nightstand and went to go pull a brush through my hair. I wish I could write him back, but that might give him away and we can't risk it. I growl thinking about how this Aiko is getting to spend so much "personal time" with my fiance.

I heard a knocking at my door and opened it to see Tsunade. My eyes widened. "Lady Tsunade, oh I'm sorry about yesterday I really am, I was just a little upset." I said apologetically. "That's OK Sakura, you have every right to be. Especially now.. Sakura. You see, I hate to do this but it's too late to switch ninja... We haven't sent the message to the shinobi on the mission yet but Aiko, the girl that..umh. She's not cracking. So we may have to go to jurastic measures..." She said and faltered a little bit. "What do you mean jurastic measures?" I said unsure. "Well, Kakashi, you see...He might have to... he might have to marry her...Just for the time being!" She added quickly. I felt my heart drop. I stopped breathing. The world stopped spinning. I felt my stomach squeeze and I was going to throw up. I ran to the bathroom and threw up vigorously. I turned and kept my back on the toilet my head was spinning. Tsunade was standing in the bathroom of the doorway with an anxious look on her face.

"I'm really sorry, Sakura. There's nothing else we can do. This mission's really important, we can't call it off." She tried explaining crinkling her perfect blonde eyebrows. I held up my hand to show her my ring and tears brimmed my eyes. "Tsunade..." I whined. I had never cried this much in my life. Her eyes widened. "Oh...no." Tsunade slammed her head on the door frame. "I'm sorry Sakura. It won't be forever though, remember that. He'll be back, it just might be longer than expected." She sighed. "How much longer are we talking about?" I asked shakily. "He should be back in a year, maybe? The divorce wouldn't go through til about 4 months after he gets back." She sighed again. I turned around a threw up again. This was all too much I stood up too fast, my head spun and I heard a sickening crack as my head hit the floor.


	7. Chapter 7

(Author Note: OH the inspiration of music! I was going to sleep, listening to music then my mind was all like. No sleep! I have great plans for you. *sigh* here we go Kakashi's point of view is gunna be in here somewhere. OH and whoever makes reviews, I've been messaging you back! Thanks for your feedback and I'm glad you guys like it! 3 :3 OH, and I'll upload every other to every third day. It'll take longer once school starts but for now that's good. The next chapter's so GOOD. I'm proud and can't wait to upload it for you!)

Tsunade said she'd try to find another way around it, but there was no guarantee they could. She said the reason he probably proposed when he did was to avoid this situation at all costs. She also recommended I go to the hospital, just in case I throw up again. I don't know why he would accept the mission at all if he knew it may come to this. I put my face in my hands. I don't know what I'm going to do. She's sending out the message now. I don't know hows he's going to react, maybe he saw it coming or maybe it'll be a unpleasant surprise. Hopefully he'll write me once he hears.. I hope so.

*Kakashi's POV*

The mission's terrible. As a man I can't complain about the whole aspect of the mission, but whether my body enjoys it or not, my subconscious is eating me alive. I feel bad, I do. I didn't want to take the mission but it's my job as a ANBU black-op. I sigh, rolling over to face the girl next to me. The girl who isn't my Sakura blossom. I sigh and get up to go to the bathroom. It's about 3 am and I can't sleep, as usual. As I step into the bathroom Pakkun appears with a letter. For a second I think it's Sakura. He tells me it's from Tsunade and quickly leaves before anyone notices. I unravel the letter and begin to read it my eyes widen and I almost scream "FUCK"

*Sakura's POV*

The last 3 week's been hard. Along with no reply from Kakashi, I can't go back to work to distract myself. I got alcohol poisoning from depression and needed to drink my problems. I haven't eaten either. I lost about five pounds and my bones stick out awkwardly. It sucks. Whenever I try to eat, I throw up. I, Sakura... Haruno, am getting a terrible eating disorder. If it weren't for chakra control I would have been hospitalized days ago. Tsunade's worried about me. I can't blame her, I'm worried about me too. I get out of bed and Kakashi's sweatpants fall to my ankles. I have a inability to hold them up anymore. I waddle to the bathroom and take a shower. Sitting under the hot water I wonder why I'm so lost without him. I've lived without him before. Many times before. But, now...just that I know he's in bed with another woman in more terms than one and possibly marrying her. Now out of all times is the best. I get up and go to the kitchen to try to eat again. My body's starved.

I try a cracker, I nibble the end before giving up and shoving the whole thing down my throat. I hungrily try to eat the rest of the packet, I'm so hungry it's sickening. I feel my stomach quiver and I get in fetal position to try to stop it. I hold it down, this time. I sigh in relief. I'm sick of sitting around while he's all over some bitch. I get up carefully and walk into the large bathroom. I thrum my fingers on the granite counter top before reaching under the sink to grab my makeup bag and hair curler. I carefully sculpt my hair into perfect curls and apply my make up. First a creamy foundation, followed by blush and mascara, then eyeliner. I haven't worn makeup in awhile, I never felt the need to. I lean back and look at myself. I look HOT. I smile and go to my closet, trying to find clothes a little bit smaller than my usual's. I settle with a pink camisole and a black skirt and my favorite black flats. I gaze at myself in the full length mirror. I smirk and turn and walk out the door.

*Kakashi's POV*

I gaze at the note, my mouth slightly open. I slam it down and grab my head and moan in frustration. I hear a soft knock at the door. Shit, Aiko. I quickly rip up the note and flush it down the toilet before opening the door and looking at her small figure, I put on my best fake smile and pick her up in my arms. "Hey darling." she murmurs sleepily. That reminds me of Sakura for sure, a real, caring smile appears on my face. "Have to use the bathroom, sweetheart?" I cringe inwardly. I have my mask off and a eye patch replaces my headband, I never let her remove it due to the fact I can't. I pick her up twirl her around and leave her inside the bathroom. She mummers "yeah" and smiles sweetly up at me. I feel bad for her. I do, she deserves real love. Real love I can't give her, because my heart belongs to a small pink haired shinobi. I hate to say whenever I talk to Aiko, I never see her as Aiko, I see Sakura. It's disgusting, I know. I shouldn't be doing this. I never should have accepted the mission. Now I might have to leave Sakura behind and marry a girl I don't know.

The next morning I wake up ad go to check for messages, for the most part they hide them, they attach them to the bottom of the nightstand on my side of the bed. I feel underneath the bedside table and find a letter, I grab it and straight tail for the bathroom. It's from Ino. How odd. I only ever see or hear from Ino when I'm near...Sakura. Something must have happened to her. I unfold the note and read it.

* * *

Dear, Kakashi.

Hey, hotshot. While your over there with anti- Sakura she's over here with her tongue down some guys throat. Hey Tit for Tat right? If it wasn't for me she probably would of slept with the Sand Village pig. Stop fucking around and get your mission DONE. I'm not going to sit here and watch her with her hands down some guys pants for another minute. Aren't you supposed to WRITE her asshole? She knows all about your mission and pretty miss Aiko. She's not very happy, as you could imagine. Do I have to remind you about her near rape experience with Saskue? No? Good. She needs you. I've never seen her in worse shape. I'll tell you something else, Sakura went out and got herself a boyfriend. She's being abstenate as far as I know but hey what does she tell me? Get. Your. Ass. Home.

With love, the bitch who's willing to shove her foot up your ass, Ino.

* * *

That's so very Ino. Wait. Back up. Sakura what? With who? How many guys are we talking here? My eyes widen and my blood runs hot. I'm getting home. One way or another.


	8. Chapter 8

*Sakura's POV*

I started dating Makoto about a month ago. I know. I'm a terrible person. I shouldn't have done it and everyone in the village knows it to. Everyone knows I'm cheating. I don't consider it cheating due to the fact he might be marrying another woman. It's not like I slept with Makoto or anything. Yet. I was considering it. I'm lonely and I just...can't. I can't keep waiting for him. It hurts too much. At the rate I was going I probably would've died before he got back anyway. I'll admit, Makoto might look a LITTLE like him. Yeah, I still wear Kakashi's sweatpants every night. I'm a disgusting, sick human being.

I shake my head and get back to the piles of work on my desk. I clutch my pencil and try to keep writing. I grab too hard and my pencil snaps. I groan and put my head in my hands. I rub my forehead in frustration. I can't stand it. I can't stand life. I can't. I can't. I can't. I stand up and walk outside, I need some air. I slide down the wall of the outside of the hospital and cry. "Sakura?" I look up and see Makoto. I smile as friendly as I can manage. "Hey, Makoto." I say wiping my face. "Are you OK?" He asks putting his hand on my back, which just made me cry harder. He really deserves someone better than me.

"Hey...It's OK, It's OK." He said patting my back. No it won't be OK! It'll never be OK! I want to shout, but I don't have the heart. I need some form of relief. I sigh. That's it. Tonight. Were doing it tonight. I sigh and build up my courage. "Let's go out tonight." I say putting my head up strongly. "O-Oh kay Sakura, whatever you want." He says shocked. He runs the back of his hand over my cheek. I smile. "Ok, lets go get ramen then we can hang out at my place." I regret it as soon as I say it. I should have said his place. What am I thinking? At least he's not a shinobi, so he won't catch the scent, but Kakashi's stuff is still there. Not only for his sake but my own and Kakashi's. I'm so fucking stupid. Having sex with another man in HIS apartment... HIS bed. There's also the fact Ino could easily see/hear them due to the fact she's still with Shikamaru. This is actually her longest relationship. I'm proud of her.

I sigh as I get ready for my date. So... this is the night huh? I put my head in my hands. I put on a tight, short black dress and thigh his stockings and high heels. I put on a thick layer of foundation and eyeliner and mascara. I look at myself in the full length mirror. I look hot. I smile my best fake smile. It doesn't even convince me. I miss him. I walk to the door where I find Makoto waiting for me. When I open the door he gapes at me. I smile and grab his hand and we head out. After we eat, his treat we head back to Kaka-...my place. I wring my hands nervously as we walk in. I sit on the couch awkwardly. "Why are you being so...silent?" He asks me. I take that moment to lunge at him.

(Author Note: I know this is a werid place for a note but can I just tell you how werid it felt to write this scene? XD It's never this awkward feeling to write these scenes but damn...)

I attack his face with my mouth. He responds instantly his fingers twining in my hair as he kisses back. His hands run up my thighs and I moan. My biggest fear at this point is i'll scream the wrong name. I blush at the thought as we stand up still lost in each other as I lead him to the bedroom. We fall on the bed so I'm caught underneath him. I put my hands over my head as he kisses at my neck. He reaches for the bottom of my dress and starts to pull it up.

Then the atmosphere changes. I feel something. I hear the low growl before I recognize the chakra signature. I look up from under Makoto. "What the fuck are you doing Sakura?" the figure growls. "Ka- Kakashi." I whimper.


	9. Chapter 9

"Ka-kakashi." I whimper.

It goes so quickly I barely comprehend what's happening Kakashi grabs Makoto off of me and pins him to the wall. I see his hand start to spark...the beginning of the Chidori. "Kakashi no don't! Please!" I shout at him. His eyes turn to me, it's blazing anger. I shut up and back up into a wall. I'm scared for Makoto. I've never seen him so mad...except for maybe with Saskue...but no...this is furious. His hand stops shocking. He drops Makoto to the floor. Makoto looks at me and Kakashi in fear and confusion.

"I...I'm sorry I don't know what's...going on." He chokes out. "This is MY apartment and that's MY fiance." Kakashi growls. "You seem very well acquainted with things that are MINE." His growling turns to yelling. "Now. Get. OUT." He stands completely still so he doesn't hit anything. Makoto looks at me with a hurt expression before running out of the apartment scared.

After a few minutes I decide to break the silence. "Kakashi I can explain!" I whine. "I don't want your explanation." He growls before storming off to the bathroom. I hear the shower start and I walk over and put my ear to the door, I wanted to say something but then I hear sobs. I put my hand over my heart and back up into the all across from the bathroom door I slide to the floor. I did it this time. I broke him. I fucked up so bad. I was so rash. So angry at his ninja duties. His JOB. What's my excuse?

I start to cry. It's all I can do. It's all I've done the past few days. I crawl to bed and I get into my side. I cry for a few more minutes before I fall into a unsettle sleep.

When I wake up at 5 am, too early, even for me. I look over and see the absence of Kakashi. I feel his side. It's cold, he hasn't slept here all night. I get a jolt of fear and walk over to the living room, he's not here either. I start to panic as I run to the front door. Once I open it I find myself face-to-face with Ino. "Hey Ino I can't chat right now I-" She cuts me off. "No YOU listen to ME this time. You fucked up Sakura. You fucked up SO bad. That man LOVES you..or loved more like. He fucking LOVED you. He would have given the world to you had you wanted it. He wanted to marry YOU Sakura. But instead you decide to be a selfish greedy whore and because he has a job to do. You've lasted longer with him gone and you survived just fine. Why now? Why after he said your the woman he wants to spend the rest of his life with? I know why because your such a...BITCH!" Ino finished. I'm shocked by her words. We'd fight and make fun of each other but nothing like this.

Her words hurt me. But I know their true. I look down and my face flushes. She's right and I know she's right. "I know Ino...and I have to find him and straighten this out. He didn't sleep home and I don't know where he is..." I said with my head still down. "He didn't? He left and went out but I thought he was going to go home later." Her eyes widen. "Damn it, I have to go Ino." I said and ran away as fast as I could.

Where would he be? Where would he go? Is he at someones house? Not likely...He wouldn't need it, he only sleeps at all because I make him. His habits aren't healthy. I rub my hands across my face. Where are you Kakashi?

An idea hits me and I straight tail to the woods. I go to the spot we had our first kiss, the place where we realized we where more than just teacher and ex student. I was right, I sigh as I walk up to him. I walk behind him, where I know he senses me, yet he still doesn't move. "Kakashi...can we talk...please?" I ask my voice dripping with pain. "What do you want to say? I wasn't good enough for you? I already figured that out. You can go." He said, still not facing me.

Cautiously I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I began to cry. "I lost a lot of weight and..and I was...so depressed...and I missed you so much. I'm so sorry I really am!" He turns around and wraps his arms around me. "Sakura...I just can't...the thought of him or anyone else for that matter...on you...in you...around you. It drives me mad! Just the fact you don't love me enough to wait for me." I flinch. I didn't think of it like that. I'm going to be bold. I get on my tippy toes and kiss him. Just kiss him. I wrap my arms around his neck. He puts his hands on both sides of my head. We break and he holds me to his chest. "Home." He breathes. I snuggle to his chest. Everything's OK again, I know it is.

"Alright... I'll see you home I just have to handle something first." I tell him. His eyes darken, he knows what I'm talking. "Ok." He says and walks away. I sigh and turn the other way. I was hurriedly out of the woods. Then I run to my destination. I knock on the door. When the door opens I'm shocked by a big welcoming kiss. I push him off. "Sakura, I knew, I just knew you'd come back to me. There was no way you'd spoil what we have." He's smiling greatly. "No- Makoto you misunders-" He pulls me into his arms. "No, Mak-" He shakes me around I struggle out of his grasp. "NO Makoto, I didn't I just came to apologize, say I'm sorry for using you how I did. Goodbye." I turn and see everyone frozen in their paths staring at me. I shake my head and get out of there. The I run into a figure and stop in my tracks. A wild grin breaks on my face and I hug him. "Naruto! Your back!"

(Author Note: I was thinking about doing a Kakashi point of view of this chapter? So how he felt when he got home. Tell me if you think it's a good idea, if you wanna see it! Can't wait to hear back! *Hugs and kisses*)


	10. Chapter 10

( Yay for 10 Chapters? Oh this is the last chapter from Kakashi's POV, I thought I'd be cool! Get ready for lots of jealous Kakashi! (Requested). I hope you enjoy :3)

*Kakashi's POV*

I sped through the trees back to the Leaf Village. I finished the mission and got the information I needed in double time. Ino's letter was the extra push...or shove more like.. I needed. I can't stop thinking of Sakura. The thought of her with anyone else boils my blood. I clench my fist in frustration. If I was there for her... If I had told her..maybe things would be different. I slow as I approach the village. It's about dawn now. I nod my head at the guard as I pass. I walk into the village and head to the back of my apartment building. As I walk around to the front I notice Sakura's window open and I sense a presence along with hers.

Cautiously I scale up the side of the building drawing chakra to my hands and knees. I feel creepy doing this but it's my fiance, it's not like there's anything I haven't seen. Except this. I lose my footing for a second and almost fall, but instead I manage to fling myself through the window. I come home to some guy in MY house on MY bed and not even to mention MY fiance. I see Sakura tense and throw her head over the man shoulder.

"Ka- Kakashi." She squeaks. I grab the man off Sakura and pin him against the wall. I feel my left hand start sparking. I know the Chidori is dangerous and I couldn't tell you why it was my first choice of fighting in the first place but it was. I can't tell you how bad I want to slam my fist through his face at this moment. "Kakashi no don't! Please!" Sakura yells across the room from the bed. I turn to her, glaring at her. Turning back to the terrified male on the wall I let go and fist my hands, dropping them to my side. "I...I'm sorry I don't know what's...going on." He babbles looking between me and Sakura. "This is MY apartment and that's MY fiance." I spat at him. "You seem very well acquainted with things that are MINE. Now. Get. OUT." I finish accentuating each word. He looks at Sakura hurt and disgusted before running out the door like the coward he is.

"Kakashi I can explain!" Sakura stumbles her words. "I don't want your explanation." I hiss at her before I stomp out of the room. I head straight for the bathroom. I can't think straight like this. I hadn't showered since I left. I came back as fast as I could thinking to see Sakura home curled up in a ball sleeping or in the shower or something. Not whoring around. I wince at my own wording. I don't like that. I don't like that thought. Sakura was...is...mine. What did I do wrong? Accept my mission? Do my job? I slam my head against the shower wall. Before I know it I'm crying, actually crying. I never cry and I don't know what's making me do it now. She broke me. Not once, through all the people I've ever loved and lost, have I ever cried. It makes me guilty to feel like I'm crying over someone cheating instead of one of my teammates dying or something of the sort.

When I exit the bathroom Sakura's asleep. I sigh and grab my clothes. I don't sleep for the most part. I usually only do it because Sakura wants me to. I sigh and make my way to the woods...

(I'm sorry it was so late BTW, I was really busy! I'll try uploading another chapter tomorrow to make up for it!)


	11. Chapter 11

(Sorry about all my pairings, I just love to ship ship ship! Sorry bout all the NaruHina in this chapter...Its my OTP... :P. Sorry I couldn't get it up! Writing this chapter took longer than I thought it would, I'm REALLY sorry!)

"Naruto!" I scream excitedly as he picks me up and twirls me around. I giggle. "Have you seen Hinata yet? I know she's been missing you crazy!" I ask still grinning like an idiot. Naruto's been dating Hinata for about 3 and a half years now, I'm really happy for them, and their the cutest thing together too. "I was actually on my way to see her now, So if you'll excuse me..." He grabs my hands and twirls me around then turns to leave before he stops and turns back. He grabs my hand again and looks at my ring with his eyes wide. "SAKURA-CHAN!" He says bouncing on his toes. "You should have opened with this!" He says hugging me again. "I didn't know you guys were so serious." Now it's his turn to grin like a idiot. I laugh, Naruto, despite having had a crush on me when we were younger, is like my bestfriend/ brother, He knows everything about me... then my smile fades and I bite my lip. "What's wrong Sakura?" He says his face dropping as well. "I'll tell you later! Right now go greet your lovely Hinata!" I notice her walking a little down the road. He follows my gaze, grins then turns and runs away. I sigh, he's always so full of energy, it's infectious. I love it though, it always cheers me up. I watch as he grabs Hinata from behind making her gasp the giggle as he turns her around and embraces her like his life depended on it before kissing her, I turned and started walking as they continued their reunion. Oh those two, always so happy to see each other. Naruto is the ideal boyfriend for most girls, exciting, caring, loving, and not bad looking either. Over the years he's gotten taller and leaner. He towers over almost everyone at 6 foot, except a few select Jonin, including Kakashi who's 6'2. Again, I see Naruto as a brother but he's still a nice guy.

I sigh. I'm still going to have to tell him about my cheating scandal before he finds out from someone else. I think he might be just as angry as Kakashi. Ok maybe not THAT angry. He'll still try to kill me. No matter how nice he is, he'll still kick my ass. I rarely see him angry, on missions he's cool and collected for the most part, unlike when he was younger. I can't blame him though, his temper always came from the nine tailed fox. Hinata's still the same, except she came out of her shell a little more, especially around Naruto. She's not as shy, she's more outward, she's also really nice, I like her. He did good.

I head home. Kakashi still hasn't completely forgiven me but he's pretty damn close. Let me tell you, the make up sex was phenomenal. After I told him that was supposed to be the first time so he had perfect timing and he seemed to feel pretty good about himself, which makes me happy. I head in the door, Kakashi has a ANBU meeting to attend today and I'm going back to work soon. So things will be back to normal, well, not including the fact Ino and I have to work on wedding planning. I shake my head at the thought. Ino's most excited about dress shopping. Me, not so much. I've never been much of a fashion star, but it's always nice to look good. Makoto hasn't given up, despite my very public embarrassing breakup. He actually showed up at the house yesterday, he left with a good ass whooping.

I walk into the bathroom to shower, it's been a long day. I hear the front door open as I scrub shampoo through my hair. Finally. I look at the bathroom door as it cracks open and Kakashi's head peaks around the corner. "Hey beautiful." He said flashing a huge grin. "Hey babes, welcome home." I said smiling back. "Would you like some company in that shower?" He smirks then winks. "Actually, I would." I smirk back. He raises his eye brow in an entertained way before walking in the bathroom and throwing his stuff on the floor.

An hour later, after all our rounds where done, I was curled up by his chest and we where talking. Just about our days, and what happened. Then Kakashi asked me a question that caught me off guard. "Did you love him?" He asks running his hand through my hair. "What?" I asked shocked. "Makoto..did you...or do you.. love him?" He asks once again, although his voice seems far away. "Of course not. He's nice, and he deserves someone to love him, but that person's just not me. It couldn't be me, because I love you, not him." I whisper. He kisses my hair and then we sit there for awhile longer, I think about it while I fall asleep. I don't love Makoto... I couldn't. Well I could, maybe I would have loved if it had not been for Kakashi. These are the last things I think before I fall asleep.


End file.
